


【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545862
Kudos: 11





	【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.02

康瑟琪不知道該怎麼辦才好。

即使遲鈍如她，也能察覺到裴柱現正疏遠著自己。

此刻正與裴柱現一起錄節目，她能感受到那些對著自己的眼神和微笑不過只是放送用的禮貌。

只要鏡頭一離開，取而代之的便是冰冷的面容。

已經一周了吧，不管自己怎麼試圖搭話，裴柱現總是會有躲開的理由，像是刻意的，好像自己是什麼可怕的人一樣。

就像現在康瑟琪只是想關心坐在前面的裴柱現會不會冷，那人卻視若無睹的倒頭就睡，如此明顯的迴避讓康瑟琪的心像被狠狠刺了一刀，明明近在咫尺的距離，卻像隔了整個宇宙一樣。有些氣惱的用頭撞了一下車窗，不管怎麼想破頭，就是想不出究竟是哪裡出了錯。

難道是被發現了嗎？

她一直用盡全力隱藏的秘密。

雖然已經在節目上忍不住誇獎過裴柱現的美貌非常多次，但每一次，她都是出自真心的。

她與裴柱現初見是在春天，黑色長髮散落在肩頭，臉上的五官用美麗來形容都還略嫌庸俗，和煦的陽光從練習室窗戶悄悄的溜了進來，溫柔的襯在嬌小個子的女孩身後，使她看起來更加耀眼，像是落入人間的天使，美得令人屏息。

而對於康瑟琪超過一半的人生歲月來說，她也確實是天使一般的存在。

在辛苦的練習生生活裡，聲帶受傷到連歐尼兩個字都發不出來的時候，是裴柱現緊緊抱著自己。

在那些沒有盡頭的，黑暗又艱苦的日子裡，裴柱現就是自己的光，是她走下去的力量。

明明知道不可以的。

但裴柱現挽住自己時，身體總會不自覺的僵直，即便只是一個眼神，心裡都像有千萬隻蝴蝶翩翩起舞，那是心動的證據。

啊，蝴蝶，有一個前輩幫自己取了蝴蝶的綽號，可康瑟琪覺得裴柱現在她心裡才更像一隻蝴蝶，只要她輕輕伸手觸碰，就會飛向她再也看不見的遠方。

康瑟琪記得那個雷雨交加的夜晚，她背對著裴柱現，兩個人彎曲著身子擠在窄小的單人床上，她實在提不起勇氣轉過身擁抱這個害怕的女孩，即使在往後那麼多日子裡都好後悔沒有這麼做。

她知道裴柱現有多麼貼近自己，對方的手緊抓著自己的衣角輕放在腰上，像是想從背後環住她卻又怕自己尷尬而不敢靠近。

如此的距離讓她感受得到女孩呼吸的節奏，甚至是她身體的線條，裴柱現熟睡後均勻呼出的熱氣全打在後頸，全世界寂靜的只剩下自己紊亂的心跳聲。

整晚都緊張得無法入眠，明明那一晚裴柱現只是來借住房間的，怎麼從此住進了她心裡。

說起來很可笑，她之所以釐清自己對裴柱現有了異樣的情感，是因為一場夢。

一場不可告人的夢。

她想不到更體面或精確的詞來描述這樣的夢，簡而言之，就是春夢。

像是在懲罰自己平常的壓抑一樣，在夢裡她總是發狠的一次又一次佔有裴柱現，在他們初遇的練習室裡，或是在宿舍客廳的沙發上、各自的房間裡等等她們平常會見到面的地方，每一次都過分真實到隔天再見到裴柱現時，康瑟琪總是有深深的罪惡感。

她覺得自己好卑劣，一邊在鏡頭前說著對方如同自己的親姊姊一般，其實潛意識裡竟有這樣荒謬的非分之想。

可她同時也無法控制夢境的造訪，對這個人，也許已經喜歡到了瘋狂的程度，危險到必須控制才行。

「要保持距離，不要踰矩，才能一直在你身邊，才能繼續在有你的世界裡。」

康瑟琪時時警告著自己。

所以康瑟琪總是謹慎的，害怕有任何的蛛絲馬跡都會讓她露了餡，關於她對裴柱現的情感，關於她潛藏在深夜裡的黑暗秘密。

她必須謹守她與裴柱現之間的那條線，無論是在同事之間的，還是姊妹之間的。

越了線的話，一切便會瞬間消失的吧。

-

「所以，歐尼們也發現了對吧。」

漆黑的客廳裡，有三個人影圍著一只發出微光的蠟燭形成一個圈坐在地毯上，小聲的交談著。

「那天我看到瑟琪在音樂放送後，想找柱現歐尼講話的時候，柱現歐尼竟然直接忽視她走掉了！」

「還有上次柱現歐尼在客廳看電視，但瑟琪歐尼一回來後她就立刻把自己關進房間。」

…

「不對勁，這兩個歐尼一定發生了什麼事。」金藝琳斬釘解鐵的說。

「那怎麼辦，這樣下去也不是辦法。」孫勝完搔著頭。

「直接找他們來問清楚怎麼樣？」朴秀榮提議。

「拜託，你覺得可能嗎？他們現在根本一句話都不說。」金藝琳嘆了口氣。

「而且我懷疑康瑟琪連自己做了什麼，惹歐尼生氣了可能都不知道，那樣可能更糟。」孫勝完想到康瑟琪的直男性格也嘆了口氣。

「不然先從瑟琪歐尼開始好了。」

「嗯？」

「我想了想，歐尼你說的沒錯，一定是瑟琪歐尼做了什麼事，我們先從她這邊仔細問問，說不定就會得到什麼線索，椰利米你說對吧？」

沉默了一會兒，金藝琳才應答。

「其實啊，我從以前就發現他們兩個之間…」她頓了頓，並沒有把話說完。

「很明顯，你也這麼覺得嗎？」孫勝完小心的回應。

「我也是。」朴秀榮快速的點點頭表示贊同。

孫勝完跟朴秀榮深吸了一口氣才同時開口。

「柱現歐尼喜歡瑟琪歐尼－」

「瑟琪喜歡柱現歐尼－」

「什麼啊？！」孫勝完跟朴秀榮驚訝的互望著對方。

「我個人是認為，恐怕你們都說的沒錯。」金藝琳無奈的攤了攤手，自己從小就待在康瑟琪跟裴柱現身邊，兩個人之間的感情恐怕只有她是看得最清楚的，只是這兩個人不說，她也從來不敢從中作梗，但目前的情況看起來，再這樣下去也不是辦法了。

雖然大部分的時間他們都在交換這幾年對康瑟琪及裴柱現的觀察心得，但他們還是得出了一個結論，那就是先從康瑟琪開始下手是準沒錯的，他們至少得清楚知道其中一邊的想法才行。

「對了，金藝琳，明明他們都出去錄影了，我們為什麼要這樣神秘兮兮的啊？還有這個蠟燭是怎麼回事，快點把燈打開啦。」孫勝完朝著面前的人不滿的說。

「不覺得這樣子很像在演電影嘛，嘿嘿。」金藝琳咧嘴一笑。

「唉，中二病。」孫勝完跟朴秀榮這次倒是很有默契的異口同聲。

-

「勝完，你還好吧－咦？」

康瑟琪原本打算在難得的休假自己出去走走的，都還沒走到車站就看到孫勝完傳來的訊息，「瑟琪你能回來一趟嗎，我有急事。」

孫勝完很少要求她的同齡朋友幫忙什麼，所以康瑟琪想一定是真的發生了什麼事，便急忙的趕回宿舍，誰知道一推開孫勝完的房門，就看到她明明好端端的坐在地上，旁邊還坐著神采奕奕的朴秀榮跟表情明亮的金藝琳朝自己招手。

「早安阿，歐尼。」

還來不及反應，金藝琳已經轉身去把房門關上。

「抱歉，他們說一定要趁今天歐尼不在，搞清楚你們到底發生什麼事，所以歐尼一出門錄影我就把你叫回來了。」孫勝完無奈的聳聳肩。

「瑟琪歐尼，我就直說了，你到底做了什麼惹柱現歐尼生氣了？」朴秀榮首先發聲。

在把所有的可能性都討論過卻仍然沒有什麼頭緒之後，四個人沉默了一陣子，金藝琳突然瞇著眼看向康瑟琪。

「該不會…歐尼你是告白被拒絕了嗎？」

「什麼…我？！金藝琳你不要胡說八道哦，我怎麼會…」康瑟琪慌張的搖著手辯解。

「少來了，歐尼，你喜歡柱現歐尼的事情我們早就發現了，好啦，除了我，是勝完歐尼跟椰利米早就發現了哦。」

康瑟琪差一點把剛喝下去的水從嘴裡吐出來。

「要看透瑟琪歐尼的心思，一點也不難唷。」金藝琳說完後開懷大笑。

「歐尼不會是真的以為自己機靈有神吧？」朴秀榮也跟著打趣的說。

「呀－」康瑟琪的臉唰的變紅。

「呀，所以你上禮拜晚上突然說出門去喝酒也是因為柱現歐尼吧？」孫勝完像是想到了什麼一樣眼神一亮。

「你是怎麼－」

「因為我看你在客廳用完ipad之後就臉色鐵青的說要出門，我看了一下，是柱現歐尼的eye contact，朋友阿，你該不會是…吃醋了吧？」

「嗯，你們說的都對，我喜歡柱現歐尼，從很久以前就喜歡了。」

再怎麼說也是相處多年的成員，果然是瞞不了的。

她原本以為成員們會嘲笑她的，或者更糟的，會不會鄙視自己有這樣的情感，康瑟琪垂下肩膀沮喪的想著。

眼前的三人卻只是挪了挪身子朝她坐的更近，用溫暖的眼神望著她，那是不需多言的默契，一陣暖意從心底蔓延，她突然有些想哭。

「呀，話說影片我也看了，裡面根本沒什麼阿。」孫勝完拍拍她同齡好友的肩膀。

「也許聽起來很幼稚，我只是，雖然以前就知道了，但想到有人比我認識歐尼更久…也許歐尼的心裡…我只是…有時候好像把自己想的太重要了，會不會我在歐尼心裡其實也沒有那麼重要…想到這裡，我就…很蠢…對吧？」

康瑟琪哽咽了起來，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，話也說的前後不分。

孫勝完心疼的把她摟進懷裡，她的同齡朋友怎麼就這麼沒有自信呢。

「其實我覺得柱現歐尼…」朴秀榮原本想說出自己對於裴柱現也喜歡康瑟琪的推論來安慰她，卻被金藝琳的眼神給嚇阻，根據他們前幾天的討論結果，金藝琳認為，就算她相當確定裴柱現的心意，也不應該由他們來幫她當傳聲筒。

「嗯？秀榮你剛剛要說什麼？」康瑟琪吸了吸鼻子，好奇剛才沒說完的話。

「呃，我是要說，也許不是你想像的那麼糟呀…像你們上禮拜不是還一起睡覺嗎？」

「什麼？」

「上禮拜有一天早上我起床上廁所的時候，看到柱現歐尼從你的房間走出來呀，難道是我看錯了嗎。」

「什麼…什麼時候？」

「我記得那天我有錄影，所以應該是上禮拜四早上吧。」

-

康瑟琪坐在床上瘋狂的絞著自己的手指，臉上有明顯的淚痕，她拿起手機，用顫抖的手指打著字，發送簡訊給金藝琳。

「明天就拜託你們幫忙了。」


End file.
